Talking With You
by lininhaaa
Summary: Ele estava decidido a falar com ela... Nada nem ninguém o impediria de dizer seus reais sentimentos por ela! Será que ele conseguirá dizer tudo o que sente para a única pessoa que realmente lhe deu apoio?


**- Sakura, o que eu vou te dizer agora, quero que guarde para o resto da sua vida...**

_Lá estava Sasuke cara a cara... Havia chegado a hora de dizer tudo o quê sentia por ela. Tinha perdido tempo demais escondendo seus reais sentimentos, e aquela seria a hora exata para se justificar por todas as decisões e palavras erradas que por tantas vezes a magoaram._

**- Na noite em que eu te abandonei naquele banco... Você se lembra?! **– _perguntou olhando nos olhos da pessoa a sua frente. Tal pergunta era óbvia... Como não iria se lembrar?!_ **– Bem... u te deixei ali para te proteger! Esse foi o real motivo, Sakura! **

_Sasuke sentia suas mãos suando dentro dos bolsos. Estava mais nervoso do que o normal._

**- Eu sei que por diversas vezes, te chamei de irritante, mas... o caso é que eu nunca te achei irritante! Q-quer dizer...** – _Sasuke praguejou-se mentalmente por estar gaguejando_. – **Suas atitudes eram irritantes... Não você! Esse seu jeito de querer desculpar-se por tudo o que acontece... Isso é irritante, entende?!**

_A pessoa a sua frente nada respondia, apenas o olhava._

**- O que eu quero dizer é que eu nunca quis te magoar, Sakura! – **_murmurou._** – Nunca fui muito bom com palavras, mas... a verdade é que tinha medo de perder você! Por mais que eu quisesse te ignorar e acreditar que o que eu sentia não passava de uma atração, eu não consigo... Nunca consegui!**

_As mãos de Sasuke estavam inquietas... Ora estavam nos bolsos, ora nos cabelos negros. Sabia que o que estava dizendo poderia surpreendê-la... Talvez ela apenas o ignorasse, como diversas vezes ele fez... Mas precisava tentar! Nunca tinha sido tão sincero em toda a sua vida como naquele momento._

**- Droga!** –_ praguejou_ – **Você quer saber a verdade, não quer?!**

_O silêncio predominou... Aquilo sim era irritante!_

**- A verdade é que eu te amo!** – _exclamou._ – **Droga! Daria minha vida por você... E não posso mais conviver com isso! Esse sentimento está me deixando louco! Não... Não consigo ficar mais um minuto ao seu lado que sinto vontade de te beijar... Sinto vontade de te abraçar! **

_Novamente a resposta foi o silêncio..._

**- Não gosto que esses caras fiquem olhando para você Sakura... Você é minha! Minha e de mais nin...**

_Sasuke foi interrompido por algumas batidas na porta, seguidas de um grito histérico de Naruto._

**- Vamos nos atrasar, Teme! Da para ir logo ou está difícil?!** – _Gritou Naruto do lado de fora da_ casa.

**- Hunf... Já estou indo!** – _respondeu impaciente._

_O moreno apenas olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho... Graças a um pequeno espelho próximo a entrada de sua casa, conseguiu ensaiar as palavras que diria à ela._

_Abriu a porta de forma violenta e viu Naruto sentado na soleira._

**- Até que enfim!** – _exclamou o loiro._ **– Vamos... Provavelmente a Sakura-chan deve estar nos esperando!**

_Em resposta, Sasuke apenas revirou os olhos e trancou a porta atrás de si..._

_***-*-***_

_Pulavam rapidamente entre as árvores. Os ônix se estreitaram ao ver uma silhueta sentada sobre uma pedra... Provavelmente Sakura estava esperando há algum tempo. De onde estava, já podia ouvir os suspiros de impaciência da ninja de cabelos rosados._

_Os dois amigos pularam a frente de Sakura, que pareceu não assustar-se com a aparição repentina dos parceiros de time._

**- Oi Sakura-chan!** – _Naruto a cumprimentou com um sorriso sincero._ **– Desculpe a demora...**

_Em resposta, ela sorriu._

**- Tudo bem...** _– balbuciou de forma doce. Depois, as esmeraldas pousaram-se em Sasuke_. – **Oi Sasuke-kun!**

_Havia chegado a hora... Esse treino teria que esperar!_

**- Oi...** – _Sasuke deu um de seus sorrisos de canto._ – **Sakura, preciso falar com você! É importante...**

_Sakura parecia surpresa... Sasuke Uchiha querendo conversar algo importante com ela?!_

**- Tu-tudo bem...-** _murmurou não contendo o rubor no rosto._ - **Eu...**

**- Sem essa!** – _exclamou Naruto._ – **Primeiro vamos treinar... Já estamos atrasados e eu tô ficando com fome!**

_Sasuke e Sakura se entreolharam. _

**- Conversaremos depois do treino, Sasuke-kun... Se você não se importar, claro!**

**- Que seja!** – _grunhiu entre os dentes._

***-*-***

_**Três horas e meia depois...**_

_Os três estavam exaustos. Naruto estava recostado em uma árvore, visivelmente cansado e Sakura havia se deitado a poucos metros de Naruto._

_Sasuke tinha os observado em cada minuto do treinamento. Os dois estavam cada vez mais fortes... Principalmente ela! Estava mais rápida, mais forte, mais ágil... mais bela!_

**- Acho que por hoje já chega...** _– Naruto levantou-se de onde estava e se espreguiçou._ – **Tô morto de cansaço e de fome! Eu já vou indo... **

_E como num passe de mágica, o loiro desapareceu num piscar de olhos._

_Só sobraram eles... Os dois... Sozinhos... Finalmente havia chegado a hora! Dessa vez, nem Naruto, nem ninguém iria atrapalhá-los._

_Ambos se levantaram e fitaram-se por longos minutos, até que Sakura não conseguiu agüentar o contato visual intenso e desviou suas pedras esmeraldas para um canto qualquer da floresta_

**- Você queria falar comigo, Sasuke-kun... Pode fa-falar!**

_Calmamente, Sasuke se aproximou dela fazendo com que o cheiro de for de cerejeira lhe impregnasse as narinas. Seu rosto era inexpressivo, mas seu coração dava pulos, como se quisesse sair para fora da boca._

_Precisava se acalmar... Seria fácil falar o que sentia! Tinha treinado durante dias em frente ao espelho e ele era Sasuke Uchiha... Já tinha enfrentado coisas piores e aquela situação não era nada perto do que já passou!_

_Será?!_

_Assim como ele, Sakura também estava nervosa... Aquele cheiro de menta fazia com que a ninja tivesse a sensação de estar voando. O que ele queria com ela?!_

**- Sim... Eu quero falar uma coisa!** – _murmurou em tom sexy._

**- Pode falar...** _– murmurou tentando conter a curiosidade e nervosismo que pouco a pouco, tomavam conta de seu corpo._ – **Você disse que era algo importante...**

**- E é...** – _comentou._

"_Por que é tão difícil?!"_

_Silêncio..._

**- Droga!** _– praguejou Sasuke._

_Virou-se de costas para Sakura e passou as mãos nos cabelos negros em sinal de impaciência._

_Sakura, por sua vez, não entendia absolutamente nada. Ficou encarando as costas de Sasuke por longos minutos... Talvez ele lhe dissesse alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa!_

_Mas ele não pronunciou sequer uma só palavra..._

_Ela sentiu seus olhos marejarem, mas não choraria ali, na frente dele! Mostrou-se forte por tanto tempo. Via seus olhares sobre ela durante os treinos... Não queria parecer fraca aos olhos dele._

**- Bom... acho que vou indo...** – _murmurou ela com o tom de voz embargado em tristeza._ – **Até logo, Sasuke-kun...**

_Assim como ele, ela também virou-se de costas e pouco a pouco, distanciou-se dele._

_Sakura não soube como aconteceu, mas em um momento estava andando em direção a Konoha e, em um piscar de olhos, estava encurralada por Sasuke numa árvore._

**- O- o que está fazendo, Sasuke?!** – _perguntou atônita._

**- Sakura... eu... **

_Ela o interrompeu:_

– **Você disse que queria falar comigo e ficou em silêncio durante todo esse tempo...** – _murmurou desviando seus olhos para o chão._ – **Eu não te entendo, Sasuke-kun...**

_Sasuke colocou uma de suas mãos na cintura de Sakura e com sua outra mão livre, levantou o rosto dela, obrigando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos. Pouco a pouco, ele aproximou-se do rosto dela e a viu fechar os olhos quando seu nariz roçou no dela._

**- Sasuke-kun... **– _ela balbuciou ao sentir Sasuke tocar seus lábios nos dela._

_Ele a interrompeu selando seus lábios de uma vez por todas. Sakura sentiu ele a pegando pela cintura e puxando mais para perto de si e ela apenas pousou suas mãos sobre seu peito definido._

_Ficaram se beijando por um longo tempo. A cada segundo o beijo tornava-se mais urgente e apaixonaoa. Nenhum dos dois tinha dúvidas de seus sentimentos... Não mais!_

_Quando se separaram ficaram se encarando por alguns instantes._

**- Era isso que eu tinha para te falar, Sakura...** _– ele sorriu de forma sexy._

_Os ônix viram um sorriso travesso se formar nos lábios dela._

**- E por quê demorou tanto para dizer?!** _– murmurou enquanto o abraçava._

_Talvez ele tenha perdido tempo demais ensaiando palavras, quando tudo o que Sakura precisasse era que Sasuke demonstrasse seus reais sentimentos por ela..._

_Porque muitas vezes, um gesto vale mais que mil palavras..._

_***Fim* **_


End file.
